One Last Goodbye
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: With Grima's death came the longed for ending to her mission. But there was no magical sensation nor a promise from Naga to bring her back to her future; but that was no one's fault. And she must not burden them as if it was. She knows what she must do and she will never back down from her duty. And so, with one last goodbye...


**Author's note: Since I found out about this possible ending for Lucina (I didn't trigger it, but happened upon it on the wiki. This, thankfully, didn't happen to my Lucina; she married Brady on my level :D) I have been kind of in a funk... it's so sad. I HATE sad things! Sort of... anyway, I needed to write this, so here it is! I wrote/editted it in only two hours, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ****_Fire Emblem: Awakening_****.**

••~••~••~••~••

**• {One Last Goodbye} •**

"Yours will be a happy future." Lucina whispered softly, her blue eyes transfixed on the baby she held in her arms. It scared her, how much she could already see herself in that sleeping, innocent face. After everything she had went through, in both present and future, she wouldn't be able to handle knowing that that child might have to still face the same fate. But it also gave her hope; hope that she would be able to grow up and live the life she always longed for.

"Wa..." The baby stirred in the tight embrace. For a moment, her eyes fluttered open and the royal brand shone in her wide, wise eyes. She seemed to be asking a question of Lucina, for she stared, unblinking, into the young woman's face.

"Why am I crying? Or why am I smiling? Truthfully, I'm just so happy for you. You get to grow up with Mother and Father. You'll not have to face the sorrow I did. And you'll be a better big sister than I was, won't you? But still... why am I crying?"

She brought the baby closer to her chest, wiping her tears in the soft, blue hair. "I'm jealous of you. I have been since the day I saw you, when I was the vagrant Marth, wandering around with no home or friends. I... I think I even hated you, that day when Mother and Father presented you to the crowds of Ylisseans who had gathered just to see you. You made them so happy, while I stood all alone - forgotten, unknown. Another face in the crowd.

"I'm still jealous of you. You will grow up to be the Lucina I always wanted to be. And I will just have to disappear. I don't know what will happen to me... I suppose I will always just be the Lucina that nobody wants; how can they, when I carry so many burdens and painful memories?"

There was no answer to the woman's question. The baby had fallen asleep on her shoulder, one of her fists clenching Lucina's blue hair resolutely.

The young woman smiled and hugged her tighter. "Do you really understand me? Do you really wish me to stay? I want to... gods, I want to. But don't you see? I can't - I'm not the king's daughter. You are, so you must grow up and be a good girl for Father. Please... please take care of him and Mother and any other children they may have. Make them proud and keep them safe..." She leaned forward and gently laid the child in her cradle.

"I will miss holding you... I was always too young to hold any of the other children." She whispered softly. For a long time, she stood by and watched the sleeping figure. It slowly dawned on her how much more there was to love and miss in this time, than there had been when she had left her own world.

"It's almost like losing everything all over again. But no; no, you will all be happy. So I must be too. And then perhaps... one day... I can find my way to a new future that I can love even more than this world. Maybe... someday..."

With one more tearful smile, Lucina bent down and kissed the baby gently on her forehead and whispered one more time her hopeful message. She poured all her heart into these final words; all her love for her Father, Mother and friends. All the fear that had tortured her everyday through nightmares of the future. All the excitement of battle. All of the sorrow of death and loss. She gave her whole heart and whispered,

"Yours _will_ be a happy future."

**_And then she disappeared, never to be seen by the Shepherds of the past again..._**

••~••~••~••

**(: Thank you for reading! Please review. :)**


End file.
